Talk:Jason Brody
Does Jason Actually Leave The Island? This article mentions that if he chooses to save his friends, he leaves the island. But from the words he spoke at the end, it seems to me that Jason realizes that after all the people he killed, he'll "never be the same again". That and the fact that you can continue playing suggests to me that he chooses to stay on the island even if he saves his friends-- (talk) 21:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : I got the same implcation too but you can also carry on playing even after you die in the "Join Citra" ending so I dunno. NerdlordNito (talk) 22:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Considering what nerdlord says, and the fact that any friends on the island that Jason had either died, or left the island (Sam, the Doctor, Citra and the friends from prior the kidnapping), Dennis.. well he tried to stab you, so lets not consider him a reason to stay on the island, or a friend for that matter. The only reason Jason decided to stay earlier was to exact revenge on Hoyt and Vaas, and ofcourse to stay with Citra (and I guess the other accumulated friends). So that he left the island is the best answer, and most likely what occured too. I do wonder however if Jason is well.. still together with Liza after all that happened. 14:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: Endgame plus isnt part of the games canon, its just a little addition so that you can go play around and find all the collectables and side quests. alot of free roam games do this, plus if it were canon it would be a bit strange that the Rakyat would still be friendly towards him (they still act like nothing as happened, which was funny because I did a quest in which a guy said i was a friend of Dennis... this was about 5 minutes after Dennis had just tried to stab me). As for whether or not he left the Island its pretty much 100% likely that he did leave, because alot of the ending implies that he is leaving/did leave the island, when talking to Citra she asks "why must you leave?". when she says "don't leave me" Jason replies "im sorry" showing that he plans to stay with Liza otherwise what other reason would he have to say that. 2 things with the final monologue, the knife in the sand shows that he has left with Liza and the gang, and the whole thing about "not being able to come back from this" isnt in a literal sense its psycologically, besides if he was able to reject the killing under an incredible amount of pressure and stress im sure he'd be fine after a bit of therapy. TheCinnamonBun (talk) 14:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Someone apparently removed the fate section for Jason Brody, could anyone atleast tell me why? Please atleast inform us the reason for removing an entire section from the wiki page. 23:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: looking at the pages history shows that an IP of 69.125.5.130 removed the fate section, whoever it was doesnt have any other edits so it was likely vandalism. ::::::: 01:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Someone should return the appropriate section, I am not an expert in editing wikias so I am the wrong person to do the job. 14:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism I think it would be best if the main Jason page was locked and only available to a select few because its seeing a massive amount of griefing lately. TheCinnamonBun (talk) 14:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Jason's growth from a normal guy into a mass murderer is even stated by one of the devs in one of the interviews. He even touches upon the topic that Jason is not a guerilla fighter but in reality becomes a mass murderer, why was this changed when I edited it? 19/03/2013 I changed the trvia section of Jason's threat towards Hoyt. Jason was nervous at first about hunting but when trheatening Hoyt, Jason has become more confident and a lot more proud. Not nervous. 19/03/2013 Vandalism Control+F "cutie mark" and "ponies" to see what I mean. 04:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Anon What's up with the JB, Jack Bauer, Jason Bourne, James Bond? Leap of faith (Assassin's Creed Series) REALLY? So, do people REALLY think that 'Leap of faith' is something that comes from assassin's creed only? It's been a f**king phrase for ages. 04:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) (Message left by Kaelum) Yeah, its really freaking stupid how they think it is a fucking assasins creed reference. Yes, you're right. Plus the 'leap of faith' in the game was obviously an Indiana Jones reference (thinking where and how it happened...). Probably the AC leap of faith was the same. Mostly older guys my age, about their 30's or more (and fine geeks) produce these games and put such references to old movies, yet the young people who play have never seen those movies so they think the first game they saw such 'word play turned into action' was the one to invent it. I believe that's the problem. 11:06, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Frm SMH: Why can't those darn whippersnappers know the history of their hip lingo and cheeky references? By gum, it really chaps my bottom! Seriously, lighten up. Also, Assassin's Creed and FarCry are both UbiSoft properties, so it's not very farfetched to think that there might be just a little bit of cross-company self-referencing going on. In other words, YES, really, people do think that. 01:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC)